


Proposal

by gaeulgurl



Series: Snippets of Jaebum and Jinyoung's Life [2]
Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: M/M, gotday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Park Jinyoung will always be Kim Wonpil's best friend and first love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal

Kim Wonpil has always been in love with Park Jinyoung ever since he could remember. Jinyoung was his best friend, the brother he always wanted. They met during their first day of kindergarten when Wonpil was being pushed by the school yard bully and Jinyoung went to his rescue. Since then, they stuck together. They went to the same schools, middle school through high school. They were each other’s confidant, knowing each other’s strengths, weaknesses and deepest darkest secrets. Throughout the years they’ve been together, Wonpil can’t help but fall in love with the young man that Jinyoung has become. He carried himself with grace, he was nice and smart and most of all he grew up pretty handsome. Park Jinyoung was and still is the total package. 

Then came Im Jaebum. The bane of his existence. The guy who stole the love of his life from him. It was the first day of sophomore year when Jinyoung introduced Jaebum to him along with two of their other classmates, Mark Tuan and Jackson Wang. Jinyoung met the three guys at summer camp. Wonpil had to stay home because his grandmother was staying with his family for the summer. At first, Wonpil was kind of jealous that Jinyoung had a new set of friends but that didn’t stop him from being Jinyoung’s number one best friend. He knew this because Jinyoung always tells him so. _You will always be my best friend, Kim Wonpil. Nothing and no one can ever come between that._ This always assured Wonpil of his status in Jinyoung’s life, up until he noticed the dreamy eyes his best friend was sending Jaebum whenever the five of them hangout. Wonpil knew Jinyoung was already in too deep with Jaebum. He knew he didn’t stand a chance. He was just the best friend. This was confirmed by a call from said best friend.

“I’m in love with him.” Jinyoung whispered over the phone.

“I know.” Then Wonpil cried right after they hang up.

A few days after that fateful phone call, Jinyoung told him that he and Jaebum are now together. Wonpil was crushed but he was happy for his friend. As long as Jaebum makes his best friend happy, he was gonna be happy for them. He started moving on when he saw the way Jinyoung smiles genuinely at Jaebum over lunch. He can see how perfect they actually are for each other. Wonpil started to befriend Jaebum sincerely, not just for Jinyoung but because Jaebum was also into music like him. Jaebum was a trainee at JYP Entertainment and he was said to be one of the best in the company. It was only a matter of time for him to debut and conquer the world.

Wonpil started to make new friends. He became close to a couple of guys in his music class, Jae and Dowoon. While Jae is loud and funny, Dowoon on the other hand is serious and is on the same wavelength as him. So between the two, he was closer to Dowoon, whom he has started to get to know well. Not as much as Jinyoung but pretty close to that. Their group of five became a group of seven. But that didn’t change the fact that Wonpil and Jinyoung will always have that special bond. They are still the best of friends.

Wonpil’s life was already pretty close to perfect, he knew he was finally letting go of his first love, he has his own friends to turn to like Jinyoung is to Jaebum, Mark and Jackson, and he was still very close to Jinyoung like no other person in their group could compare to. He was truly happy. That was until, Jinyoung came to him crying and saying that Jaebum broke up with him. They were already together for four years then, close to five. Wonpil knew that Jaebum’s life took a different turn after he debuted during their senior year. Especially when he and his band mates made it big time, Jaebum changed a bit. Jaebum didn’t let go of Jinyoung though, they were happy. They had to hide their relationship but they were still in a good place. But apparently, all fairytales do come to an end. Wonpil never found out what broke Jinyoung and Jaebum’s relationship but he knew he had something to do with it along with how fame affected Jaebum’s life completely. Jinyoung tried to mend his heart but even after many years, Wonpil knew Jinyoung was still in love with Jaebum. And it won’t change anytime soon or maybe not ever. 

It was the morning of their high school reunion that Wonpil decided to tell Jinyoung his secret. He has already been planning about this for months and it was only today that he finally had the courage to tell his best friend. They met up for coffee at their favorite coffee shop and there Wonpil took out a red velvet box and showed it to Jinyoung.

Jinyoung’s eyes went wide and said, “Oh my gosh, are you...” he didn’t get to finish his question because Wonpil was a mess and blurted out to confirm his best friend’s suspicion, “Yes, I am finally proposing to Dowoon. Jinyoungie, he is the one. Help me, please?”

Jinyoung was all smiles and nodding like a mad man when he grabbed the velvet box and opened it to examine the ring inside. “Oh my gosh, Kim Wonpil, Dowoon will love this.”

“You think so?”

“Yes. You chose well.” Jinyoung said to him as he put down the ring and give it back to his best friend, “I am so happy for you. You deserve to be happy.”

Wonpil grabbed his best friend’s hands and said the same thing, “You deserve to be happy too, Jin. And I can’t wait for the day to finally see you as happy as I am right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> so i was hoping for jinpil tonight in sukira and when my heart got crushed again (ehem kpop planet ehem jjp ehem), i came up with this idea. LOL. i am not really that familiar with day6 dynamics yet so sorry for some mistakes when i introduced jae and dowoon and even wonpil for that matter, i just wanted a jinpil story to mend another radio guesting broken heart haha. i like the fact that jinyoung and wonpil are real life best friends so i kinda ship them too. teehee. but as you can see im all for jjp :))
> 
> this is gonna be a series (i think? haha) dont expect too much though. and sorry for another crap story. hehe!


End file.
